


A Helping Hand

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Im truly terrible at tags oops, Quidditch Scorpius, Yann & scorpius friendship, Yann can be nice when he wants to be, james gets a mention for all of two seconds, seeker Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: After Scorpius finds himself in a not so ideal situation, he never guessed that Yann Fredericks of all people would pop up and help him out.
Relationships: Yann Fredericks & Scorpius Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random Scorpius and Yann oneshot that I found from ages ago that I apparently started and decided to look more into so I hope you guys enjoy !

The sun was beginning to set and the warmth in the air slowly vanished as the Slytherin team set up for their ninth and hopefully final time of the same defensive drill they had been concentrating on for the past thirty minutes. They were hoping to continue their winning streak after beating Ravenclaw in the first round of the house cup just over a month ago when they played Gryffindor in a few days’ time. The team had been training as much as they could the past two weeks and they were looking good for their meeting with their rivals at the weekend. 

For Scorpius, the whole quidditch thing was still new to him but he was slowly learning. Over the summer he decided to really try when it came to practicing, and he improved a lot. His dad had been a huge help in that since he was quite a good seeker back when he played, not that Draco ever admitted that. He then decided, with a little bit of persuasion from both his dad and Albus, to try out for the team when they returned to school for their fifth year. He took a lot of people by surprise at the try outs with his ability and skill and to his surprise was given the place as the new Slytherin seeker.

He was slowly getting to know his teammates and was fitting in quite well with the team, to his relief. He had done really well in his first game, clinching the win for them by out flying the Ravenclaw seeker by a considerable distance, catching the snitch and winning the game for Slytherin. He was on a high for the next week after the match. He didn’t particularly like all the attention he got from his housemates about being the new Slytherin quidditch star, but he guessed it just came with being on the team. 

They set up for the drill once again. They were all wrecked but were determined to keep going. The drill consisted of the chasers having to fly towards the goal as they dodged the bludgers being sent their way by the beaters. Scorpius had to do something similar, but instead of heading towards goal he had to fly after the snitch which had been floating around the quidditch pitch all night and was getting harder and harder to spot as time moved on. 

He had been successful in catching the snitch each time and was determined to catch it again. He got such a rush that he had grown to love over the past few months when he was flying. He didn’t know what it was, but it made him feel amazing. He loved the adrenaline rush whenever he would spot the snitch and the pure joy and relief he felt as his fingers wrapped around the cold metal. He would never forget the feeling of catching the snitch in the first game and the rush it gave him. He had that snitch proudly sat beside his bed and was always messing with it when he and Albus were chilling in their dorm. 

He was the last one to go for the drill and he was ready to put his all into it once again. He already had his eyes on the snitch, taking in a deep breath as he prepared to take off and when their captain, Kyle blew the whistle, he flew off in the direction of the snitch. He made sure to keep gazing between where the snitch was and the beaters who would soon start hitting bludgers his way. He did quite well in dodging them during his previous runs, but it was still a weak spot for Scorpius. He usually concentrated so much on the snitch that he would sometimes forget or just simply ignore the dangers around him. He was trying his best to improve his ability to keep an eye on both but he was finding it difficult and when it came to games, he was lucky that the beaters were there to protect him most of the time and not aiming the bludgers at him, like they were now.

As he flew towards the snitch, egging his broom to go faster, his concentration moved solely onto the snitch. He was so determined to catch it as fast as he could, mainly because the cold had settled hard now that flying around was no longer keeping him warm and tiredness was overtaking him, causing him to not know how much longer he could stay in the sky for. He pushed forward, his hand getting closer and closer to the snitch. Scorpius was concentrating so much on the snitch he had no notion that a bludger was flying straight towards him. His teammates were shouting at him and it wasn’t until the last minute he heard them. He flipped his broom just in time that the bludger flew into the stand instead of hitting him, but his efforts were only half successful as he lost the grip of his nimbus 2021 and started plunging towards the ground.

The world moved in slow motion around him as he fell from the sky, the ground approaching at rapid speed. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. His heart was racing in his chest, the anticipation of hitting the ground causing him to panic. He could hear muted shouts of his teammates but couldn’t make out anything they were saying. Out of nowhere, he hit the ground with a thud. At first. He didn’t feel any pain and was quite relieved. He teammates had ran over to him, questions firing at him from every direction asking if he was Ok and whether he was hurt. He was struggling to take in anything they were saying to him, so he just nodded. 

He sat up and brushed off his sleeves from the dust that had covered them. His teammate Chase reached out his hand to help him up. Scorpius gladly took it and Chase pulled him up. He went to take a step and a shooting pain shot up through his knee, causing him to gasp and relieve the pressure he had been putting on it. Chase put out his arm, holding Scorpius’ arm in case he fell and asked, “You sure you’re ok Malfoy?”. Scorpius nodded, taking another step as he masked the pain he was in. Scorpius was one to never show when he was hurt. He always hid his pain, not wanting anyone to worry about him. 

There had been so many times he had been hurt by bullies over the years and he had always hid it from Albus because he didn’t want him to worry. Of course, Albus had found out eventually but he always tried his best to not allow anyone to worry about him. Albus and made him promise to always tell him when he was hurt and that he shouldn’t hide it but Scorpius couldn’t help it. The sadness and anger he would see on Albus' face was too hurtful. The fury and pain he'd see in Albus' eyes when he’d announce he got hurt again was heartbreaking. He didn’t like putting Albus through that, so he continued to hide it as best he could. 

“I think we’ll leave it there for tonight” Kyle said gesturing for everyone to finish up for the night. He then turned to Scorpius when everyone left and said “Scorpius, did you hurt yourself? You can tell me”. Scorpius didn’t want to say that he was actually in quite a lot of pain, but he didn’t think he was hiding it that well. “I don’t think so, it’s probably just sore from hitting the ground. I’ll be fine in a day or two”. He said, forcing a smile on his face to hide the shooting pain that once again made its appearance. Kyle didn’t look convinced but accepted what Scorpius was saying and started to head back to tidy up from practice. 

Scorpius started to limp towards the changing rooms, trying to protect his knee as best as he could. He eventually made it, flopping down on one of the benches and resting before he even tried to get changed, noticing all his teammates had already left. The pain in his knee was growing by the minute, shooting up and down his leg with even the slightest movement and he was quite close to tears at this stage. He hadn’t been in this much pain in a long time. He had fallen from his broom many times and got hurt but this was the worst he had felt ever. He stripped from his sweaty quidditch shirt, tossing it into his bag and pulling on a clean t-shirt and hoodie. He didn’t trust himself to be able to shower and decided he’d do that back in the dorms. 

Once he changed his top half, he tried to start on changing out of his quidditch trousers. He tried twice and decided to give up, the pain overtaking him and causing the tears he had been holding back to squeeze out of his eyes as he winced. Just as he threw the tracksuit bottoms he had wanted to change into back into this bad in frustration, the door creaked open and a familiar face walked into the changing room.

Yann Fredericks was dressed in his scarlet red quidditch robes, dirty blonde curls falling onto his face as his broom was thrown over his shoulder. He stopped dead as he seen Scorpius was still there. “Oh uhm, I thought everyone was gone. I’ll wait outside until you’re finished” Yann said, backing towards the door. “No, it’s fine you can stay, I was just leaving anyway” Scorpius said rising from his seat, wincing once again as he took a step forward. 

“wow, are you ok?” Yann said, a genuine look of concern on his face as he placed his broom and bag down and walked towards Scorpius. Scorpius fell back onto the bench again, closing his eyes and holding his knee in hope it would ease the pain. When he opened his eyes, Yann was standing in front of him and he looked like he was actually worried for Scorpius. “I had a small accident during training but I’m fine, just a little sore” Scorpius said, once again trying to hide his pain. Yann didn’t look to convinced, just like Kyle didn’t. He walked over to his bag, opened it up and took out a vial of some liquid and walked back to where Scorpius was sat. 

“Take this, it’s a pain potion. It might help with the pain” he said, unscrewing the cap and handing it to Scorpius. He wondered why Yann just had pain potions chilling in his bag but decided not to question it. Scorpius smiled at Yann before downing the potion, his face scrunching up at the bitter taste. Yann had now crouched down in front of Scorpius and spoke up saying “Want to tell me how you came off your broom then?” as he smiled up at Scorpius. Scorpius went on to tell the story about how the incident happened and watched as Yann reacted like he was watching the incident unfold for himself. When Scorpius finished his retelling, he added a quick “but I’m fine” at the end which caused Yann to roll his eyes. 

“Scorpius, you’re clearly not fine. I think you’ve really done some damage to yourself out there” he paused as both their eyes drifted to Scorpius’ injured knee that he still had held tightly. Yann continued on by saying “do you mind if I have a look? I’m not an expert or anything but being the flying accident waiting to happen that I am on the pitch, hence the pain potions in my bag”. That answered Scorpius’ curiosity to why he had it “I might be able to help you decided whether you should see Pomfrey or not” Yann continued.

Scorpius was quite confused to why Yann Fredericks of all people wanted to help him. The pair had never really seen eye to eye and even though a few months back Yann apologised for his behaviour over the years, it’s not like they were friends or anything. If anything they were just civil. They passed each other in he corridors and wouldn’t take any notice of each other. He didn’t need to help Scorpius, but he guessed it was a nice thing for him to do and Scorpius was truly starting to believe the pain wasn’t going to subside any time soon and that maybe he could do with a helping hand. “Won’t you be late for training?” Scorpius said, remembering the Gryffindors had training after them on Thursday nights. Yann shook his head and said “Our training doesn’t start for another forty five minutes. I came down early to have my own practice but that doesn’t matter now”. 

Yann then said, “So can I have a look?”. Scorpius thought for a second before nodding his head, giving Yann the go ahead. Yann sat down on the ground from his crouched position, getting himself comfortable. “I’m going to pull this up” he said gesturing to Scorpius’ trousers leg before continuing with “get a better look at it and see how much you messed it up” he laughed which caused Scorpius to giggle as well. He started slowly pulling the leg of Scorpius’ trousers up which were luckily not that tight, being as gentle as he could. “Stop me if it gets too much” he said looking up at Scorpius. Scorpius just nodded as he held his breath, trying to once again mask the pain on his face. 

Eventually he got the trousers leg up to a level where he could see Scorpius’ knee clearly. Scorpius gasped as he looked down to already see a huge black and blue bruise rapidly appearing across his pale white skin. His knee was incredibly swollen compared to his other one. He was quite taken aback by how it looked, and it was like seeing it intensified his pain even more. Yann moved his hand up to Scorpius’ swollen knee, pressing into the side of it which caused Scorpius to jump and wince. He gave him an apologetic look before going back and checking Scorpius’ knee again. Scorpius was convinced he was about to bite through his own lip as he bit down hard on it to try ease the pain as Yann examined his knee. 

He eventually was finished and looked up at Scorpius. “I really think you should go see Pomfrey Scorpius, especially with you having a game this week. If you don’t, I can’t imagine you being able to play” Yann said, a sympathetic smile appearing across his face as he jumped up from the ground, heading towards the freezer that was located in the changing room. Yann returned with an icepack and some strapping and strapped the icepack to Scorpius’ knee which gave him a small amount of relief from the pain. Scorpius’ head bowed down as he took in what Yann had said. He hated the hospital wing, like really hated it.  
He hadn’t been there ever since they returned from time after the whole Delphi situation where him and Albus were forced to go by their parent to get checked over. They had gone to Pomfrey as it would be more private due to the growing interest from the daily prophet about the story. The hospital wing brought those dark times to the for front of Scorpius' mind. 

He had so many bad memories from there and he really didn’t want to go just for this, but Yann was right. If he didn’t get it checked properly there was no way he was making the team for the weekends match. He had been looking forward to the game against Gryffindor for weeks now and had trained incredible hard to make sure he was ready. He didn’t want this to inhibit him from making a name for himself against the favourites for the house cup.

He was broken from his thoughts as Yann said, “I can help you up there if you’d like and get Albus to meet you there?”. He had a genuine tone to his voice that he was willing to help him. Scorpius stayed silent as he thought about whether he should go or not. He could take the chance of his knee healing by itself before Sunday or even try heal it himself as he had become quite talented at healing spells or he could just get it checked and hopefully fixed by Pomfrey and be a definite for the game. He lifted his head and nodded at Yann, agreeing to his offer to help him get there. 

Yann held out his hands for Scorpius to hold and help him to stand up. “Try not to put any pressure on your bad leg” Yann said, and he pulled Scorpius up. Scorpius tried his best to keep his balance on one leg, but it was easier said than done. He was like Bambi on ice most days and had little to no balance, which really made no sense since that lack of balance went out the window when he was on a broom. Yann made sure Scorpius didn’t fall as he supported him, placing his arm around him to support him walking. Scorpius looked down at his bag just as Yann said “I’ll drop that up to you after training, don’t worry” as they slowly set off towards the hospital wing. 

They walked slowly from the quidditch pitch to the castle, Yann making sure Scorpius was ok every few minutes. Scorpius was in deep thought to why Yann was even bothering to help him this much. Firstly, they weren’t even friends and secondly, he was playing him on Sunday in what would probably decide who was top in the running for the house cup. Scorpius turned to face Yann and said, “Why are you helping me?” letting the question just slip from his mouth before he even realised what he was saying. Yann turned to look at him, rolling his eyes and smiling before replying with “We may not necessarily be friends and I know we’ve become more civil over the past few months but I wasn’t going to just leave you there in pain. That would be just rude”. 

Scorpius took in what he said before asking “but like we’re playing each other on Sunday, why would you help your rivals seeker?”. Yann went silent for a second and Scorpius knew that he hadn’t even thought of that. He eventually spoke up saying “I want a fair game on Sunday, and it wouldn’t be if you weren’t playing, You’re a great seeker and I want the game to be as competitive as it can be and also I didn’t really think”. He smiled at Scorpius and Scorpius smiled back. One of very few smiles they had shared over the past number of years. He then said “and if James had found out that I had just left you he would have killed me. He’s quite fond of you, you know”. They both laughed at how true that statement was as they got closer to the castle. James had developed a real soft spot for Scorpius over the past year and if he had figured out that Yann left him in pain, he would have flipped.

“I really appreciate it” Scorpius said, looking at Yann once more. The Gryffindor boy smiled once again as he helped Scorpius up the stairs into the castle which was quite tricky. “It’s no biggy, it’s all good” he replied as they stopped to give Scorpius a break. They eventually made it to the hospital wing after numerous stops when the pain got too much for Scorpius and the crazy amount of time it took to get to up the many stairs of the Hogwarts castle to where the hospital wing was located. 

When they reached the hospital wing, Yann helped Scorpius sit down on one of the beds as Pomfrey appeared around the corner asking what had happened. Scorpius explained the story as Pomfrey examined his knee. Yann tipped Scorpius’ shoulder and said “I’ll go get Albus for you and leave your bag in one common room. Take care Malfoy” before he headed for the door. Scorpius who now had his leg elevated as Pomfrey ran off to get a stronger pain potion for him shouted after him which caused Yann to stop at the door and turn around. 

“Uhm Thanks... thanks for helping me. You didn’t have to” Scorpius said, his shyness appearing for the first time. Yann smiled once again, and Scorpius was sure he could see a slight pink tint appear across his cheeks. “No worries Scorpius, mind yourself” before running off in search of Albus. 

As Scorpius sat on the bed, trying his best to ignore the pain shooting up and down his leg, he couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t that long ago that Yann would sit and make fun of Scorpius along with his friends and make him miserable. It wasn’t that long ago that Yann hated Scorpius’ guts all because of a rumour. It wasn’t that long ago that Yann despised Scorpius’ because he believed he killed his best friend. Scorpius always believed people could change their ways and he now knew Yann Fredericks was one of them. 

Yann Fredericks really had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this ! It was quite fun looking more into Yann and Scorpius and what their relationship would be like after everything. I really enjoyed writing a nicer side to Yann than what we usually see and hopefully show the change he has made from his old ways. I personally like to believe Scorpius and Yann become civil and eventually become friends after everything dies down so this was fun to look more into.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think of this and of course kudos and comments are much appreciated ! 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading !


End file.
